


Happy Hunger Games | Season 2 (2.5)

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777)



Series: Hunger Games Simulator series [2]
Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi
Summary: In a distant world, a unknown figure is seen walking towards a large purple man. He turns around and look into their eyes, with an expression of sadness. "What did it cost?"The unknown figure only smile and reply. "Everything."...and that's how Thanos is nominated for this upcoming Happy Hunger Games.All images used for the simulator belong to their respective owners, especially for images that came from DeviantArtists or other people.Rated 18 and above for obvious stuff if you have read my previous Hunger Games.
Relationships: Cardi B's High Heel/The Brethren Moon (Dead Space 3), Cardi B/The Brethren Moon (Dead Space 3)
Series: Hunger Games Simulator series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710682





	1. Tributes

Self-Explanatory

"The following Media is not allowed on Wattpad, and will be removed:

 **Media containing full exposure of any private parts, such as genitalia, breasts, and buttocks.** "

So I decided to censor Tracer's butt despite it is iconic (-_-)

Hi, Thanos. No, I don't insert a microscopic Ant Man in your anus for your defeat...

Sweet J.K. Rowling, please kill those abominations known as Twilight and her fans (no, not the My Little Pony one)

Happy Hunger Games, my little tributes (except you know). May the odds be in your favor... and hope that the terrible Monikas won't sabotage the game itself!


	2. Bloodbath and the 1st Day

I'd rather see what is going to happen. Enjoy, folks!

======================================

Oof to the maximum level by Pinkfong retreating and Xeno Carr getting killed by previous tributes!

By the way, can anyone guess the killer music J.K. Rowling and Ficky Fiona (Triggered Feminist)?

Paging PETA, where are you when these tributes are fighting animals?

Now, Wattpad. These events are merely jokes, don't take them seriously!

That's what you get when you are overjoyed with a new subscriber, T-Series!

A/N: Crawler's event is missing, but I have confirmed that he did kill a dragon and absorbs its soul.

* * *


	3. 1st Night and 2nd Day

No, Ant Man is not involved in the incident...

Again, Wattpad. This is a joke!

Monikas, watch out! Twilight is going to hack the simulator!

J.K. Rowling, please! Come back! I neeeeeeeeeeeed you!

(Background: Twilight fans were cheering loudly)


	4. 2nd Night, 3rd Day, and Game Master Event (1)

It's super effective! Enemy Snowball is defeated. Cobalion's Silhouette receives 580 EXP (EXecution Points) 

The Ninja must have like bananas. That's great, 'cuz he's a bitch who likes bananas. ON THE MOOOOOOOOON! BEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAATCH!

First, she shoved a stick up in her ass, then she has BDSM season with Spoderman, what is wrong with you???

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

* * *

That was a massacre! Now, only eight peeps left; a parody of Spiderman, an elf bitch of an ambassador, an undead grenade baby, a bean version of Sombra, a song about baby shark, Nicki Minaj but with a stupid sound (ACCUUURRRRRR!!!), a moon-sized mega zombie, and a seemingly immortal regenerating lizard.

Who might win, tho?


	5. 3rd Night, 4th Day, 4th Night and 5th Day

* * *

Baby Shark just made a terrible joke and The Brethren Moon were kinda pissed from it.

**_OOF_ ** _**!!!** _

* * *

What a tragedy...


	6. 5th Night and 6th Day

* * *

* * *


	7. 6th Night, 7th Day, 7th Night, 8th Day, and Game Master Event (2)

Elen-bitch is dead! Skyrim players and elf haters, let's celebrate!

Say what you want, but Sasuke Uchiha sucks because he is a major asshole who doesn't deserve Naruto's forgiveness!

Cardi B is defeated! That's what you get for not killing SCP - 682!


	8. Finale

This is short 'cuz I want to.


	9. Victor and Statistics

They won in the canonical timeline in Dead Space (and I oop- spoilers)

NOW they won in this season's Hunger Games?!?!

Isaac FUCKING Clarke, where the fuck are you when this happen???

That's all for Season 2 (2.5). Thanks for watching over this season's Hunger Games!


End file.
